


Drabbles —

by OtorA



Category: Day6
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-25
Updated: 2020-07-25
Packaged: 2021-03-05 22:19:46
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 931
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25502743
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/OtorA/pseuds/OtorA
Summary: ISTG my mind is a mess
Relationships: Bandmates - Relationship
Comments: 2
Kudos: 2





	Drabbles —

**Author's Note:**

> It's been so long, writing in this format.   
> I still don't proof read any of my works so :p

If there was anyone who had the strongest amount of emotional control in Day6, it was Dowoon. 

He rarely cried in concerts, he kept a logical compass in sessions where the tension is too high and he was usually the one who comforted his older members whenever things just ends up crumbling. 

And Dowoon is fine with it. 

There were days where he would get through it unscathed, wiping Wonpil's face with a damp towel, throwing him jokes and succeeding on making him laugh.

Days where they would win a great song, with amazing drum solos after YoungHyun hyung finally stands up from his bed after hours of staring at the ceiling.

Days where he'd get to sit on SungJin hyung's bed to pat his shaking shoulders, and end up eating endless rounds of Samgyupsal in their dorm.

It's always painful for him, to see his hyungs crumble over things that didn't really matter and things they all love but he's okay with it, to be given the chance to show his members that it's alright, that things will get better. He's thankful that he's a little more stronger than them

But this one, this one is especially painful for him, to the point that he wonders if he could help Jae Hyung. 

Jae hyung was never a loud crier like WonPil, or a stare in the ceiling like YoungHyun or cope up in his room like SungJin.

Jae functions like Jae, whether he's sad or not, which makes it all the more confusing for all of them. He would wake up in the morning, greet all of them and proceeds on his day, whether to go to the studio or to hang out with his friends. He'd come back in the evening, play a few video games and go to bed. Easy, peasy.

And none of them used to figure it out, until they just did. Until The Real Happy Jae was so much different from The Jae that was trying to get over today, hoping that tomorrow would be more kinder to him. 

SungJin would usually be the first to notice it. He said that it's the way his "Good Morning" rang, describing it as somber, Dowoon does really understand.

"Everything good Jae Hyung?" SungJin asked looking up from his cereal, watching the eldest with hawk eyes as he flipped the fridge for food

"Yea" a simple answer, something that had been said a million times between their band but the frown that appeared on their leader's forehead means otherwise.

It was usually the first sign, they would continuously worry all over Jae (in a reasonable amount) and wait for him to come home

"Hyung, can I sleep in your room tonight?" Dowoon would asked after playing a few video games, steeling his heart.

It had been Wonpil's suggestion, curious on how Jae would survive the night alone, with his obviously broken soul.

"Just wait for him to fall asleep, that's all!" Wonpil exclaimed pressuring him to do it.

The first few times he did it was nothing out of the ordinary. Jae would sleep facing him, legs folded to his chest, that was it.

"I swear to God he's fucking okay. I don't think I need to do this again" he exclaimed the following morning massaging his neck, tight from the uncomfortable pillows Jae hyung has.

but Wonpil would make him do it again, and again.

Until he saw it for the first time. 

Jae had went to bed early while he scrolled through his twitter beside him. He was about to put his phone down between them when he saw it. His screen casted a mellow light in Jae's face, just enough to see the tears that was soaking his pillow. Dowoon unceremoniously drops his phone on the bed, moving a little bit closer.

He wasn't dreaming. Jae had tears flowing unstoppable down his side. 

"hyung" he called out, worried. 

"Sleep" the older said, voice unwavering, like he wasn't crying buckets of tears, sounding like nothing but himself. 

Dowoon couldn't reply. He just stared at Jae, hands under his pillow, legs still folded the way he usually has them to his chest, eyes close, looking peaceful with tears running unstoppable.

Like it was the most natural thing in the world and Dowoon wonders how use to the pain his hyung is to cry a thousand tears and not let out a single sound. How much emotion he must be keeping away from the world, caging it in his chest and meekly letting himself relieve it by just a few drops of silent tears.

He has always been good at controlling his emotions but that night he couldn't help but sob for the older. It was like he was holding himself back but for what? 

That night, instead of Dowoon comforting Jae it become the other way around.

Jae moving in to his space to enclose him in a hug and whispering

"Hyung will be okay tomorrow Dowoon ah" rubbing circles on his back

"Sleep,.. there's more time to be sad tomorrow. Sleep" he added, voice still levelled, trying to lull both of them to wonderland.

"Why are you sad hyung?" he sleepily asked, hiccuping in between his words. Jae let out a chuckle, as he hugged him tighter

"It's been so long... even I'm not sure why... I guess I just am Dowoon" 

An answer, an honest one but it left Dowoon more confuse. 

How can someone be this sad, and in pain and still be who they are. 

He still has no idea, even after years.

**Author's Note:**

> Gaano kasakit


End file.
